The Drama Begins
The Drama Begins is the first episode of A Comic That is Not Free to Add to. This is a simple first episode, introducing the standard viewer to some characters and the villain. But, more are added in later episodes. Green Rocky, Green Ice Cube, and Iris were deanimated in this episode. The villain is unknown, but it is assumed to be Hexagon, as Hoodie Ghost. Synopsis The Heavens Chain Chomp knows how lovely the day is. The sun is shining, birds are singing. The question is: what could possibly go wrong? Who knows? But Broken Book is also up in the heavens. He tries to find the answer, with him being a multi-purpose book. But he is a bit broken. Poor Chain Chomp hasn't done anything recently! Just being around the Mushroom Kingdom. Broken Book is amazed about Chain Chomp being from The Mario Series. He will tell Broken Book more later. Villain Hangout Evil Cake and Green Cloudy are seen talking here. Evil Cake is really bored. Green Cloudy thinks it's because of no people fighting them recently. Evil Cake hates them, Green Cloudy thinks they are Stupid. The Makeover Girls run in saying they must do something. Evil Cake's only limits are that this things are evil. Green Cloudy thinks it's his alliance for them. Evil Cake says he likes things getting creepy quickly, like this conversation. The Makeover Girls think Green Cloudy's alliance is awesome, while Evil Cake warns them of sudden attack, and a villain could come in at any time. Green Cloudy says that person/people must be ripoffs. Evil Cake is curious about what the Green Rock's Family is up to right now.The Makeover Girls think they are up to nothing (No good, or they might be doing completely bad things, in some cases) this second. Green Rock's Family's House Like Chain Chomp in the start of the episode, Iris notes how beautiful the day is. Gali says it's her, the stupid one, that says that. Iris asks why she is the stupid one. Green Rocky asks why they can't be nice. Gali wonder why Iris won't die. Gino agrees with that question completely. Green Ice Cube really doesn't know why Iris has to be bullied. Gabe says the three of them, Gabe, Gino, and Green Rocky, have to bully her. He thinks they should not, and he is on Iris' side. Some villain appears, saying one of them should go away. Green Ice Cube wonders who. They say it is one of her pathetic family. Green Ice Cube thinks she's going to die, and asks Green Rocky and Iris to protect her, making them get hit by a laser that makes them lose their faces and limbs. Green Ice Cube is worried about her family. Sleeping Green Rocky saying they will get a way to bring them back. Sans then pops in the place, out of nowhere, saying "Even if it's complete luck. Green Ice Cube seems to question about a lot of things. No wonder she asks why Sans is here. Sans prepares to give her a bad time, despite her not killing anyone. She will get it if she decides to take another step foward. She does so anyway, but she is scared. He asks a Gaster Blaster to shoot her, but the shadow does so instead, deanimating her, and nearly Rocktoaner, who thinks he knows anything. Floral Family's House Flower Grassy tells them life was never better. Flower Tree felt special when they find out they are in the same family. Rose Grassy thinks they may still have a crush on eachother. They say everything is completly normal. Flower Lei thinks Flower Tree, and Flower Tree herself think she should've told her stories sooner. Book name pops out of nowhere, to tell them here he is. The villain comes, and shoots a laser at Flower Tree. Transcript See: /Transcript Trivia * A window in The Green Rock's Family's house says IRIS spent her last days hear. * When Book name appeared in the animation, he appears with a flower in his head, like his halloween costume, for a frame. * Flower Grassy is snoring a bit while he says “No need. We're okay! Everything is completely normal!” Gallery References